The last Song I Wrote Was for You
by SolNep101
Summary: Noodles is growing up and 2-D cant bear to watch his best friend walk away. She decides to give him one last memory of her, before she leaves him, but will this memory become more than just a friendly goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

My room seems different than before. What was once a playful world of magic is now nothing more than a childhood memory. I sigh and start pulling down some of the old Pokemon and Hatsune Miku posters that once filled my room with joy and adolescent wonder. Within a few moments I already hear my door open, a thick musky scent of smoke and alcohol emanating from the door way. "Well love," the thick british accent and the terrible smell soon reminds me who it is "You ain't stayin' around anymore?" "Look Murdoc," I growl whirring around to be faced with the tall zombie like man, "It's not my fault that I found something I want to do that isn't playing guitar." I pull out a briefcase and begin packing my clothes. I'm moving to the states, to become more educated in one of their colleges. "'Ave ya' told the others yet?" He sits on my bed, lighting a cigarette. I glare at my hands as they twitch, then shove a handful of shirts in "No... If I told Russel he won't let me go and if I tell Toochie..." I stand for a moment. 2-D will probably find my sister again and complain to her about how reckless of a friend I am. "Toochie will probably zone out and forget about me as a whole." I quickly lie, knowing how much of an airhead 2-D can be. Murdoc laughs under his breath, like he knows something. As the smoke seeps from his chapped lips, he looks up at the ceiling. "Nah, 2-D'd probably just whine and bitch and moan until we found a way to get you back. You two are closer 'an anythin' I eva' seen. It's almost like you two are lova's." I turn to him, my eyes squinted into a glare, shining with a hatred. "We aren't lovers!" i shout at him violently, rejecting the thought of it. Murdoc jolts a bit in surprise, quickly recovering with a wide smirk on his face, his cigarette finding its way back to his lips. "Well, when you deny it like that, I'd say you actually wanted to be that buffoons lova'." he stands up, his hands pressed firmly into his pockets. Patting my head he mutters "And, with that face full of blush, you ain't got nothin' to say abou' it." he chuckles wickedly as i feel my warm cheeks. I shoot him one more nasty look and he exits, I'm sure imagining me and Toochie as a couple. "A-as if!" i slam my fists into the briefcase, a loud snap coming from the metal frame. After a moment, i realize my knuckles are in serious pain. Pulling them up i notice shards of metal in my knuckles, blood dripping down my hands and fingers. I bite my lip and sigh, walking into the bathroom, trembling furiously. I stare into the mirror and look at myself. The girl I see is not me. I don't know who she is. She is a mimic of me, a simple reflection of my physical body. She knows not of my mind nor my conscious being. Her violet hair and green eyes are mine and she has stolen my figure. I shake my head, looking away from the invalid reflection of myself, and quickly turn on the hot water, sinking my knuckles into the fluid. Pulling out the metal shards from my knuckles, I notice the large gaping holes in my hand and cringe as water enters them. I bring my hands away from the water and pull out the rest, pain surging through where they once were. "Hey Noods, are you a-" 2-D's voice comes from the hallway, not too far from me. "Noodle!" he notices my hands and quickly takes them in his, observing them, his black eyes wide with fear "N-noods are you okay? what happened?" he looks at me worriedly and I pull my hands back, pulling out the last few pieces of metal and putting them onto the pile with the other shiny silver shards. "Nothing. I just got a bit angry at Murdoc, and i broke my briefcase." pulling the bandages from one of the cabinets he thinks for a moment. "Briefcase? Why was that out?" I glance back at him, wrapping the first layer of gauze over my left hand. His blue hair is shiny and messy as usual, and his face is unshaved and scruffy. I decide not to let this lie go on for too long. "Look, Toochie, I..." I stammer, wrapping the third and fourth layer over my hand "I'm... Going to college, in the states." My gaze stays at my hands, as i finish my sixth layer, cutting off the gauze and starting on the next hand. "Noodle, what... Why?" his voice lower to a soft growl like sound. "You and I are best pals. We do everything together." His eyes fill with tears, and my own eyes widen. "N-no! We're still friends Toochie! I-I promise we always will be! Oh shit, Please don't cry!" I take his bony shoulders into my tiny hands and my heart begins to thump rapidly in my chest. Shit, I made him cry, my absolute worst nightmare. After a moment of tears he wraps both his arms around me, holding tightly. "Pl-please don't go! I-I don't wanna be left all alone here!" He begs, his hand running through my hair as he cries. I stand, surprised, my face burning red. Finally I wrap my arms around his arched back, feeling his bony spine, letting a stray tear fall down my face "T-Toochie... You aren't alone. You have Murdoc and Russ, and they're always-" "But they aren't going to be as cool as you!" he interrupts angrily. "They're not gonna teach me Japanese, or how to play guitar, or how to speak properly... They aren't going to be the perfect friend I've always needed..." I let another tear slide down my face, and another. I find an absence of words. His grip becomes tighter on me, holding me closer. "T-toochie..." My mind races. What do I say? 'Thanks for being there for me, now I'm going,' ? He releases the embrace and I let out a sigh, wiping away his tears. "I'm leaving in two weeks... Maybe, we can do something before then so that we don't ever forget one another." He stares at me, grinning slightly, wiping his nose. "Y-yeah... I think that'd be n-nice." he admits gently, the bags under his eyes larger than usual. I smile kindly as he wipes away my tears. "M-maybe we'll see that new zombie movie thats out!" He exclaims childishly. I laugh and nod, his hand slipping away from my face. "Yeah, Maybe we'll see the premier of it, if we're lucky!" He nods and his smile grows wider. "Yeah! And then we can walk home and be all goofy like when you were twelve! Making fun of all those couples on the street!" His laugh is loud and adorable, like a child has been sucked into the body of a full grown man. My grin grows wider and I continue nodding at his adolescent ideas. Finally after concluding the night plans, he pulls me into one last warm embrace. "This'll be the best night ever!" I, once more, am surprised by his expression but wrap my arms around him once more, in joy this time. When he lets go, he rushes off to his room and I sigh, still smiling widely. "So, you still believe you ain't into the sucka'?" Murdoc laughs viciously from the sidelines. I growl, not even looking over. "It's just a friends night out, okay? Nothing more, nothing less." I finish wrapping up the bandages and step out, holding my knuckles. "Oh yeah, a li'l friends day out. More like a 36 year old and a 23 year old, out having a li'l date. Face it kid, he's older than you by a mile stone, and just because he's dumb, doesn't mean he ain't realized you've grown up." I glower at him "2-D isnt like that, he'd never hurt me, he'd never hurt anyone like that." He smirks and puts his cigarette out on the ground. "Im not sayin' he'd hurt you Noodles. I'm just sayin' that he notices things in that empty room of an 'ead he's got. He's noticed you've grown from that little twelve year old girl in the fed ex box into a young lady." He stares at the wall before him, "It's hard to imagine, for all of us... You're finally growin' up, and... And we can't hold your li'l hands no more and show you the fireworks, or show you how to draw." Murdocs voice becomes a bit more melancholic than usual and i stare at him. Are they really gonna miss me that much? Do I really mean that much to them? "But, anyway," He cuts himself off from the sadness and chuckles "Have fun on your date with shit for brains!" He strolls down the stairs and i glower angrily at him "It's not a date!" This time, I feel my face grow red, and i decide not to hide it. So what, I'm in love with my best friend? It's no big deal... It's not like he likes me back in that way or anything. To him, I'm his best friend and I'm fine with that. If that's what he thinks of me as, I will forever feel honored. I slowly stroll into my bedroom, the thought of 2-D's smile and his warm body against mine makes me smile giddily. I walk into my room and lay back on my bed, wanting to relive that moment forever, even if only in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing and turning, I realize I have nothing to wear to the night out with 2-D. Looking over at my closet, I observe all of my options. My kimono is the first thing I notice. It's a bit dressy and probably a bit too fancy for something as simple as this. Next I notice a red dress. Its frilly and short, but it looks moderate enough for something like this. It has a long blue ribbon at the waist and it very casual looking. I stand up and smile at it. Russel gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday, but it was a bit too large in the chest area for me at that age. By now it should probably fit, so slipping off my other clothes and into the dress, I feel it slip on perfectly. I'm actually pretty surprised, I thought it would've still been a bit too big, but it actually fits really well. I stand in front of a mirror in my room, observing the strapless dress, the bottom ruffles and the pretty designs done in the seams. I look back in my closet for a jean jacket that'll suit this perfectly. I skim through once more and find one thats plain and simple. I pull it over my arms and smile, seeing as it looks flattering to the dress and my figure. I stand in front of the mirror and twirl a bit, letting the fabric wrap around my legs as I abruptly stop back in front of the mirror. The underskirt reveals itself, the pearly white fabric contrasting well with the bloody red. I smile grasp the hems, my knuckles aching with soreness. I cringe slightly, knowing this is entirely my fault for getting so mad at Murdoc. I face the fact that it's no ones fault except my own and I let go of the dress, watching the fabric sort of billow down into place. There's a knock on my door and I quickly turn, wondering who it is "Yeah?" I shout at the door, afraid 2-D might answer. "It's me Russ, can I come in?" Russels large voice bellows through the door, practically vibrating it. I sigh in relief, nodding "Yeah, come on in." My door swings open and I watch as the large black man comes in, his brown eyes tender and caring like a fathers. "Hey Noodle. How's your packing going?" He stares at me in a bit of sorrow. Someone told him. Probably Murdoc, he loves to get a reaction out of all of us, particularly Russ, because Russ is so calm and collective. I sighs and sit back on my bed, staring at my injured hands. "My suitcase broke because Murdoc pissed me off." I chuckle under my breath, looking at the broken metal box, shrapnel still on the bed. Russ stares at me, smiling "Well, he's Murdoc, he likes to get a rise out of people. Gives him a weird buzz, you know?" I laugh a little and nod "Anyway, i see you're wearing the dress I bought you. Seems like it fits a lot better than it did when you were a little girl." He walks over to me and sits next to me, moving the shrapnel away from him. Pulling of the jacket, I allow him to observe it. He wraps his arm around me and squeezes me tightly "My god, you're all grown up. I cant believe it," he coos in a fatherly tone "I remember you just popping out of that Fed Ex crate like it was just yesterday." Russ is probably the only father figure I've ever had in my entire lifetime. He's cared for me like I was his own daughter, he's taught me right from wrong and everything I needed to survive on my own. "Yeah, I was really little then. Only twelve. I thought all of you were really weird." a smile tugs joyfully at my lips. "Anyway, which college are you going to?" I think for a moment, trying to recall the name as best as I can. "I think it's University of Reno Nevada. I just know they have a great animation and graphic arts program." He stares at me and lets out a loud sigh "From a guitarist to an artist. You've grown up too fast for all of us." His large brown eyes seem a bit more mesmerized by the thought of my past and childhood. "We raised you into such a perfect young lady who can kick ass and make people turn their heads and wonder who she is." My face grows a bit red at the compliment I laugh and nudge him "Dad," i whine childishly "You're embarrassing me." He laughs softly, and nudges back, "Well, I'm not allowed to lie to you. Besides, you need to learn to take a compliment from people." Thinking on that for a moment, I lay back and hold my face in my hands "Ugh, but I don't think that I'm like that. I'm a weird asian girl who came to you in a crate from Osaka." He pats my belly "Yes, but that's what makes you special. You're the only little asian girl we'll ever get in a fed ex crate from Osaka." He laughs, making my floor vibrate. I laugh along with him "Maybe not, I mean, with Murdoc around, you may get a few more that are my age now." Russel smiles even wider, his laugh even louder. "Y-yeah, you're probably right. But I'm sure they wont be able to play guitar as amazingly as you do." I glance at him and sit back up straight. "You're probably right. And they probably won't all come in Fed Ex crates." I chuckle gently and look over at him. He pats my back "Yeah, they'll probably be from asian broads dot com or somethin' stupid like that." He laughs and stands up. "I'll let you get into you regular clothes, a'ight?" He holds out a fist for me to bump. Generously I take the offer and hit my fist with his "A'ight." I laugh and he walks out, his loud footsteps crawling down the stairs. I close my door and pull off the fancy dress and jacket, hanging it back up and pulling on my original attire, staring at the Hello Kinky shirt I received from Murdoc one year. I laugh under my breath, walking out and staring over the stair railing. Already I notice Murdoc and Russel bickering uselessly about something I can't hear. Quickly avoiding the commotion, 2-D rushes up the stairs, avoiding the two of them. When he reaches the top, I hear him panting and wheezing beside me. Glancing over at him, I lean over the railing, watching the two other boys argue senselessly. "Th-those two... Are really... really going to miss you..." he manages through heavy breaths. I glance back at him and smile gently, looking back down. "Yeah, I know... I bet you'll miss me the most." He stands next to me, his back turned to the railing as he leans against it. "Yeah. I probably will. You're the coolest person I know." He laughs and pats my back gently. I look over at him and seat myself on the wooden rail "What do you think you'll miss most about me?" I ask him, looking over at him. He smiles "Pft! Everythin' dummy! I know I'm not that smart, but that was probably one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard from anyone, including myself." He laughs hardily and I smile at him "Yeah I guess it was kind of dumb." I laugh nervously "So, what are you going to college for? Probably music. You're really good in music." He asks childishly. I laugh and look at him, then up at the ceiling holding tightly as I lean back and look at the ceiling, Holding as tight as my hands possibly can. "Actually, Im going for an animation program." He looks back at me, his eyes full of wonder "Woah! Really? Like, making cartoons and stuff, that kind of animation?" I smile at him as he sort of bounces up and down "Yeah, I've wanted to do something like that since I was a kid, but I was shipped here instead. But being in the band will give me something to talk to my kids and grandkids about when I'm old and have nothing to do." He cocks his head slightly, staring a bit confused, pulling out a cigarette "You want to have kids?" I nod and sit back up, my grip getting a bit weak. "Yeah, i mean, starting a family would be cool. Having someone carry on your legacy with someone you love." I smile and look over at him as he puffs out a cloud of grey smoke "Meh, it seems like too much responsibility for me. I'd probably quit halfway through," He chuckles and looks over at me, smiling, the gap where his front teeth should be quite obvious. "Besides, you never really seemed the type to actually want kids." I shrug and look back up at the ceiling, leaning back again "Well, I've grown up. As a kid i mean, yeah, responsibility kind of sucks and I wouldn't have ever wanted one. But... I'm 24 now, and my biological clock is ticking." He shrugs and puts the cigarette back between his lips. My hand slips from the railing and I lose my balance. Falling back, I feel the wind become knocked out of me as my eyes shut tightly. 2-D's bony hand grasps my wrist and pulls me back, throwing me into something warm as his arms hold onto me. I hear a loud thumping in my ear. It's fast and loud, like... His heart. I was pulled into his chest! with my eyes still closed, I manage to find my breath, my heart hitting my chest like a hammer against cloth. "Jesus fucking Christ Noodles! You need to be more careful!" 2-D's voice comes from above me, worry lacing his words. No, lacing isn't the word. More like coloring the words violently in bright neon orange. The accompaniment of footsteps up the stairs makes the house tremble. 2-D's breath is warm against my head, as he breathes heavily into the part of my hair. My eyes peek open and I stare into his shirt, my arms curled against my chest "Fuckin' 'ell! All I 'eard was-" Murdocs voice quickly cuts off. A slight snicker comes out instead. "Oh, I see 'ow it is. 'Ey face ache!" 2-D looks up and I feel all their eyes watching us. "Look, if you wanted privacy, you coulda just said so." Murdoc snickers maliciously "Privacy? What do you mean?" 2-D's clueless voice rings in my ears and I listen to his heart as it steadies, his arms still wrapped tightly around me. "You know. Even a shit 'ead like you should bloody know what the 'ell privacy I'm talkin' abou'!" "Look, I swear, I don't know what you're talkin' about Murdoc." Zoning out, I snuggle into his chest, listening to the calm beat of his heart. "Oh, you mean like that." 2-D loosens his grip and I move away, so not to make anyone suspicious. "Me and Noods would never do somethin' like that! We're friends!" I feel the blush drain from my face as I stand beside him and nod "Yeah, we're... Friends Murdoc." I choke on the words and he notices. "Aw, thats so cute. Denial. Thats how it always starts. Then theirs the accepting, admitting, and finally rejection." He chuckles and I glower at him. Russel pulls me into a hug. "Oh god, I'm just glad you didn't fall!" 2-D's eyes watch my back, I can feel it. Murdoc takes him away and I hear them whisper a little bit away from here. Russ releases and kisses my forehead. "You better thank 2-D after Murdoc is done talkin' to him, 'cuz you owe that boy your life!" I smile and nod softly "I know." i reply in a slight monotone. Murdoc walks out, a certain peppy step in his stride. 2-D follows, scratching the back of his head, like he's still trying to comprehend something. I walk up to him, and stare up at him, seeing as he's still he's still slightly taller than me. "Thanks Toochie, for saving my life." He smiles at me "Ah, it was nothing! I'd do anything for you Noods!" he Leans down and presses his lips against my cheek, closer to my lips than usual. My face burns up like a red christmas light. He pulls away, staring at me "Somethin' wrong, Noods?" Murdoc bursts out laughing, the gruff and violent howls of giddy pleasure overloading him. "O-oh god! 'Er face! 'Er face is like a bloody tomato!" He holds his gut as he howls even louder. I shoot him a deadly glare, but he continues laughing. "N-no Toochie. Murdoc's just being an asshole, thats all." I lean up and kiss his cheek as well, except not as close to the lips. He smiles at me, revealing his missing teeth. Still I love that smile, even if it isn't perfect. I laugh and gently hit his arm, my knuckles surging with pain, but I bear through it. He hits me back a bit harder and I stick my tongue out at him. He sticks his out and Murdoc's laughing slowly recedes to a devious giggle. "Ah~ That was a good laugh." Straddling his stomach in his arms, 2-D smiles at me, his tongue moving back into his lips. "So the movie is tonight. I'll call you down when I'm ready to go." He pats my head and I nod filling my cheeks with air. "Aye aye Cap'n!" He laughs again, "Alright First mate, I'll see you tonight!" I nod and watch as he walks down the stairs into his room. I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding in. "So, you do like the bloke! Oh how splendid!" Murdoc crows sarcastically as though he's uncovered a large secret. "'Ey, lay off my baby. She can like who ever she wants." Russ chimes in, pulling me into another hug "But I mean, He's probably the biggest idiot on planet earth! Im sure she'd be be'er off with a rock!" he laughs viciously. I sigh and move Russel's arms from around me, stepping into my room and closing the door. My face still feels warm, but I shrug it off. I pull the dress and jacket from the place it once sat and pull it back on again. This time I keep it on, waiting for 2-D to come and get me, not opening or setting foot outside my door. Hours pass and I practice my guitar to pass the time.

Finally, theres a knock on the door and I smile. Quickly I stand and rush to the door, setting a hand on the door knob and twisting it open.


End file.
